Don't Make Any Sudden Move's
by Kumo13
Summary: His image burns away in the fire. Replaced with an image with a dangerous desire. As Rikki's true self is revealed, will the B-shots listen to their story. Or will they reject the E-class and Rikki with them. Some say it is impossible to judge someone for their actions without knowing their life. Part 4 of The Dragon's Blade series.


**Before we get started, I'd like to thank ChaosDragonPrincess and that one guest who always leaves a review, no clue what your name is sorry, for encouraging me to continue this series. When I published the first part, I knew it wasn't going to get a lot of attention, but I still wanted to put it out there because I thought it was a fun idea and would make a great story for someone out there. And every time I look at those reviews you guys left me, it proves to me that I was right and encourages me to release the next part while trying to make it even better than the last part. So thank you. Also thank you to everyone who's read this story, I know there aren't many of you, but thank you for giving this a shot. And if you could spare the time, it would mean the world to me if you could leave a review telling me what you thought. Thank you. Now, time to get this show on the road! Also I've decided to change Nakamura's code name from Loki to Athena and Loki will now be Kayano's code name. This chapter was heavily inspired by Heathens by twenty one pilots, I suggest listening to it while reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: Still nope.**

"You guys were at the crossfire tournament the other day. Your friends of Rikki, right?" Asked the blue haired boy in front of them.

"And you're one of the guys that Rikki ran off with." Samuru threw back at the bluenette. As he looked over the teens uniforme, Samuru realised that it was the same as the one that the mysterious person he and Novu had seen the other day, had been wearing. Just who were these people.

The guy chuckled drily as he propped one hand on his hip and looked Samuru up and down with a wry smirk on his lips.

"You must be Samuru. Hmmm, ya I can kinda see it. But I'm more into red head's." The teen said as he looked Samuru in the eyes, still smirking, and shrugging his shoulders slightly. Some of the people surrounding them released a dry chuckle or scoff at the red head comment.

"You most certainly do, Sapphire." The girl behind them, who'd threatened them earlier, said to the blue haired boy. They could just hear the grin in her voice.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you don't make eyes at Ares when he's not looking, Athena." Sapphire responded with a smug grin. "Anyways, nows not the time to talk about this. Tell me what you're doing here and how you found this place? Give me an answer I don't like and I just might let Athena go through with her threat." Sapphire said, losing all sense of playfulness from his voice. Leaving it cold and sharp and threatening. The B-shots figured it probably couldn't hurt to tell the truth.

"We were worried about Rikki. It's not like him to just ditch half way through a match, like that. As for how we found you, Mizuru had you guys followed by one of his Bee drones." Samuru recounted in a calm and even voice.

"And which of you is Mizuru?" Sapphire asked as he looked them all over.

"Bzz bzz, I am!" Mizuru stated evenly, though you could see his hands shaking and his eyes throwing glances at the guns still being aimed at them keeping them trapped in a close circle.

"Can I see the drone?" Sapphire said while holding his hand out expectantly. Even though it was worded as a question, they could all tell that it was just a well hidden demand. Mizuru stepped forward slightly and tossed the small drone to the other teen, who caught it easily and held it up in front of his face. Observing the small robot quietly.

"Hmmm, Screwball? Do you mind running this down to Techno, have him double check that it wasn't tracked by anyone else except them. We'll wait here till we get his answer. Then I'll decide what to do." Sapphire said as he lowered his hand and held it out to the nearest person, who broke apart from the circle, walking backwards with his gun trailing them until the others tightened the circle around the B-shots even more in order to fill in the gap. Only then did Screwball lower his gun and turn towards Sapphire.

"Ya, don't worry, I got it. I'll tell Techno to make it quick." He said as he took the machine and moved left for the door. "Good." Was all Sapphire said as the other left, sprinting down the hallway.

For several minutes they stood there in tense silence. The strangers were relaxed, but on guard, clearly ready to pull their triggers the minute the B-shots tried anything.

The B-shots on the other hand were just tense. They'd never really been in a situation like this before. Sure when fighting Roma and Jenta's father they'd been faced with dangerous weapons, but that was when they had room and time to react. Here, they were quite literally staring down the barrel of a gun. Several in fact. And there was nothing they could do. Not to mention they still didn't know if Rikki was alright or not.

Suddenly, Sapphire perked up slightly and brought his hand up to a small device in his ear. He nodded once and sighed slightly in relief.

"Alright, I hope you didn't get too comfortable over there. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Techno has cleared your tech and checked your story, it seems you guys are clear. Which leaves the question of what to do with you? I don't suppose if I told you that Rikki's fine you'd all just leave, would you?" Asked the bluenette as he stared them down quizzitively, while gesturing for his companions to lower their guns, which they did, but they didn't move from their tight formation around the B-shots.

"Can you promise us that he will continue to be fine?" Samuru retaliated not trusting these people one bit.

Sapphire's face looked slightly conflicted for a moment before dissolving back into an emotionless expression. "No, but I promise you. We won't hurt him, if that's what you're worried about and we will do whatever we can to protect him from those who are trying to. After all, we take care of our own. I don't suppose there's any chance, at all, that you might leave?" He asked with a sad look in his eyes, but they could all see the determination behind it. He would keep his word.

"I'm afraid not. Rikki's our friend, we just want to make sure he's ok." Said Kamen as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Ughhh, fine. These guys will escort you as we head in, safety measure just in case. Trust issues and all that. Follow me." Sapphire groaned slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning toward the hallway gesturing for them to follow.

And follow they did. Though they were mostly forced to walk since Sapphire's buddies were still surrounding them in a tight formation and not letting any of them out of their sights. This should be interesting.

-BRAKE LINE-

The hallway was long and well lit with steel reinforced walls and the occasional door at random intervals. With the better lighting the B-shots could finally get a good look at their _escorts._

They were all shorter than Basara, which suggested they were around the same age as Samuru and Novu. On their right was a silver haired boy with dark gray eyes and a girl with short brown hair and eyes to match. On their left were two boys, one with soft orange hair with matching eyes and the other with black hair and calm yellow eyes. Behind them was the girl everyone assumed was the one Sapphire had called Athena, she had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. And finally in front of them was Sapphire, who was leading their little group down the hallway. They were all exuding a dangerous aura the likes of which none of them, not even Basara, Novu, Samuru or Kamen, had ever felt .

They turned a corner and came face to face with a large door and Sapphire turned to them with a hard look on his face.

"Let me make one thing abundantly clear to all of you. We do not trust you, you are only here because there's no point in sending you away when I know you're all going to just try to break back in here. So before we go in, please whatever you do, do not judge any of us without knowing our circumstances first. Especially not Riki. I wouldn't make any sudden moves either, as it could possibly be taken as a threat and know that we are all armed. And I promise you, if you hurt Rikki in any way, we won't just kill you. We. Will. Break. You." Sapphire said punctuating the last part with a vicious glare that the B-shots could feel reflected by the rest of their capteurs all around them. They just nodded, not wanting to piss the people with guns off.

Sapphire nodded once before turning back and placing his hand on a scanner by the door. A moment later the doors slid open revealing the room inside.

The doors opened up to a much larger room with more or less twenty other teens, all dressed in the same military grade combat uniforms as Sapphire and their guards, all buzzing about.

To one side of the room there were a few tables with a couple of teens standing around them discussing over what looked like plans and maps, scribbling down notes avery now and again. There was also a table with what looked like a fully functional mini lab, where a black haired boy and girl were working with different chemicals. And next to them was another table with a bunch computers, gear and gadgets with a white haired boy working diligently at one of the computers.

Off toward the far wall of the room was what looked like an armory, filled with different kinds of guns, close combat weapons and other things that looked like they could generally cause a lot of harm. There were a few teens cleaning, taking stock and resupplying the armory. Not to mention the two teens taking aim at the firing range.

Finally, towards the right side of the room was a clear open space with some of the teens gathered around the border all watching and cheering on the fight that was happening in what the B-shots figured was some kind of training or sparring ground.

As the doors closed everyone threw a glance towards them, though most continued on with their work, the room still quieted quite a bit. Sapphire moved towards the sparring ground where the two fighters were going at it, the crowd parting for him easily as they all stared emotionlessly at the B-shots still standing by the door and still surrounded by their capteurs.

The two fighters were experienced and clearly knew what they were doing. They both had their hoods up, like most of the teens there, so it was difficult to see their faces. Especially with how far they were from Samuru and the others.

The taller of the two fighters was a much more aggressive fighter, dealing out harsh kicks and punches with ease, while still maintaining an effect of unpredictability.

While the other fighter, who was much shorter, was quick and flexible and dodged more than he hit. But when they did see him land a hit, they were surprised by the clear strength behind it as it forced the taller fighter back a bit. Who then retaliated by throwing another punch towards the shorter, who dodged by performing a rather impressive back handspring, landing in neat crouch. The force of the spring throwing the shorters hood off and revealing a grinning face and a head of dark blue hair that the B-shots knew all too well.

"Aww come on Karma you can do better than that." Rikki teased lightly from his crouch a few feet in front of the taller redhead.

"Hey! Rikki! Stop showing off and come help me deal with this problem you inadvertently created!" Sapphire called to the other bluenette with a slightly annoyed tone. Rikki turned his head toward the door, a look of confusion on his face till he spotted just who Sapphire was talking about and it melted into one of shock.

"Uh, Nagisa, what are they doing here?" Rikki said in a shocked and confused voice.

"Why don't you ask them." Nagisa said in a suspicious growl.

"Damnit Rikki, this is why we try not to get to many friends outside of the class." Sighed the redhead, as he too joined the others in staring at the B-shots with an unwelcoming and distrustful look, that Samuru recognised as the one from the other day.

Everyone had turned and were now looking at the new arrivals with intense suspicion.

This situation couldn't be more tense, Samuru decided.

-Brake Line-

They were seated on two couches. The B-shots on one and Rikki, Nagisa and Karma on the other. The other people in the large room went about their business though all the other B-shots could feel their hard looks on their backs. Warning them away from doing anything they could consider as a threat. Samuru couldn't help but feel hyper aware of the fact that he could see that they were all, at least, armed with a hunting knife on their belts and god knows what else.

"So, I'm guessing Mizuru tagged us when we left the tournament the other day." Rikki said, it felt more like a statement than a question. Samuru nodded anyway, seeing as he'd somehow been appointed the unofficial leader of this expedition.

"Just so we're clear, this is all your fault Rikki." The redhead who'd introduced himself as Karma, said gesturing vaguely at the B-shots with a grimace of displeasure on his face.

"How is this my fault? You two were the ones who thought it would be a good idea to come and get me while I was in the middle of a tournament!" Rikki exclaimed in annoyance.

"Ya, to save your sorry ass. Sorr-y for not wanting a bullet in it." Nagisa said with a sarcastic tone, also clearly annoyed with the situation.

"Rikki what is going on? Who are these people?" Yuki asked with his usual calm and reasonable tone.

"Ugh, it's a long story. Please, I just need you guys to leave don't want you guys to get caught up in this, you could get hurt. Please, I need you to just leave." Rikki said as he ran his fingers through his hair with a worried and stressed out look on his face.

"Ya, no. Rikki we want to know what's going on. Why you're acting so weird all of a sudden? And why the hell a bunch of kids our age are armed with actual guns?" Ken ground out with a dark look, he was clearly getting anxious with all the weapons around him.

"God, I'm not ready to do this." They heard Rikki mumble as he let his head drop into his hands in exhaustion. Nagisa placed a hand on his shoulder and after a moment he seemed to regain his composure and lifted his head to face them with a blank expression.

"Uhm, ok, so you guys remember back about three years ago when the moon blew up? Well, just a few days after wards, a class of screw ups known as the 3E or the End-class of Kunugigoaka high school gained a new teacher. He was named Korosensei, and he was a super powered creature capable of mass destruction and was set to blow up within a year's time. He was also the world's greatest teacher. The Japanese government made an agreement to allow Korosensei to teach 3E as long as he didn't harm the students, but the students would be allowed to try to kill him. Thus began the assassination classroom where the students were taught to be ruthless killers by some of the world's greatest assassins, like Lovro and Bitch-sensei, as well as a top government operative and of course the unkillable creature. Over the year the students learned many things, how to succeed in life and be good people, along with different fighting techniques and assassination skills. The students also faced many trials, people who tried to use them to get to Korosensei or even troubles at home." Rikki said as he threw a glance over at Nagisa during the last part. "But through it all, Korosensei guided them and nurtured them. And by the end of the year, they had become full fledged killers, their graduation, the death of their beloved teacher at their own hands. Even if they didn't want to." Rikki explained with his head tilted down sadness clear in his eyes along with Karma and Nagisa. Then Rikki stood and raised his head revealing a proud look in his red eyes, daring them to judge him. "We are this class. We are the End-class, the assassination classroom. And since then we have operated as the assassination group know as Shattered Moon. I, like the rest of my classmates, am an assassin." He said with a confident voice and hard eyes.

The B-shots were silent, they didn't know what to say.

 **Ok, so I'm gonna end it there cause I don't know what else to add, I'm not crazy about how it turned out, but I still like it. I'll try to get the next part out as soon as I can. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. See ya later.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
